


Mechanical Development

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Elija is a bit weird, Hank has a lighter, Hank is Rk800, Just how I see Hank being RK800, No Romance, Plot, Role Reversal, Santa Clause, Software Instability, reverse au, this isnt really fluffy or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Please! Please, you have to save my daughter! She's only- What? You-you're sending in one of those things? Can't you see?! They're the reason we're here in the first place!" Obviously, she was the girls' mother and presumably married to the deceased man. After realising what Hank was she began to aggressively repel against the police escorting her away.He had no way to respond, he couldn't think of a single way to assure her he would do his best without offending her.So he remained silent.So he continued with the mission.





	Mechanical Development

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I don't know if this is gonna be a one-shot or if it'll have more chapters? I like this AU but I don't know if I did it justice...
> 
> Enjoy my trash

Clink.   
Ting.  
Clink.  
Ting.   
Clink. 

Hank placed the lighter back into his pocket, the lift doors would be opening in 2.34 seconds meaning that he would have to appear professional. 

RK800, Cyberlife's most modern model of Android yet. Created as an assistant to the police force and currently on trial with the Detroit Police Department. This model was designed to look friendly, some of the designers decided that the 'father Christmas' look was one that would achieve a higher chance of success with people. 

"Who would want to kill Santa?" Was a sentence that the RK800 had heard during his assembly, he assumes that he was not meant to hear it. 

And due to this reasoning, the RK800 has a kind face and a white beard and hair. The hair is something that he finds inconveniences him greatly, there is no possible situation where shoulder length hair will become helpful when handling police situations, because of this he ties it into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. 

Ding. 

Hank steps out of the lift, swiftly adjusting his cuffs that had been displaced after playing with the lighter. Cyberlife had done many things that didn't make sense to him, one of which was giving him the lighter. they had even shown him how to conduct the tricks, why would you give an android introduced to eradicate the introduction of human emotions in androids such a human thing as a nervous tick? He would continue this thought later, now he had to save a life. 

"Negotiator on site! Repeat, a negotiator is on sight!", An officer yelled after noticing Hanks arrival. 

Taking in the apartment around him, Hank noticed a fish sliding on the floor. He knew this case was time sensitive, he knew that he needed to save the girl. He also knew that he wanted to save that fish, so he did. He picked it up gently with his large hands dwarfing the fish, coincidentally a dwarf gourami. Lowering it into the water and allowing it to swim into the bottom of the tank to safety. 

At this, he picked up screaming as a terrified woman was being escorted down the hallway. 

"Please! Please, you have to save my daughter! She's only- What? You-you're sending in one of those things? Can't you see?! They're the reason we're here in the first place!" Obviously, she was the girls' mother and presumably married to the deceased man. After realising what Hank was she began to aggressively repel against the police escorting her away. 

He had no way to respond, he couldn't think of a single way to assure her he would do his best without offending her. 

So he remained silent. 

So he continued with the mission. 

Find Captain Allen. 

Upon doing so and telling the Captain his identification he was ignored. The captain was continuing to talk to the other officer, giving Hank barely any notice. 

"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men." The Captain stated with a sigh. His choice of words indicated that he was now talking to Hank, why else would he say two of my men, the other officer would obviously know all this and would also be considered one of his men. 

"We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony."

A location, Hank understands why the deviant would decide to head there. It would give him a backup plan for if this failed. If he doesn't get his way. Hank also realises that the Captain is talking about killing the deviant instead of capturing it. 

Wait. 

Not killing. It's not alive. It cannot be killed. 

Deactivated. 

Hanks thoughts were interrupted when the Captain continued to speak, "If it falls, she falls."

This showed Hank that the Captain was not worried about the girl seeing the death of an android. 

Not death. 

Destruction. 

Now was a time to gain facts, as quickly as possible. Hank knew that if he were to anger the Captain that he may do something drastic such as shoot the RK800. That would prevent Hank from negotiating and the deviant may get annoyed at the sound of a bullet. The polite approach then. 

"Excuse me, Captain, do you know the androids name?", Hank prompted. 

"I haven't got a clue, does it really matter?" The captain replied, his tone was aggressive. 

"I need the information to determine the best approach, without them my chances of success decrease." Hank assumed that giving the Captain his reasoning would be a good thing. 

It was not. The Captain moved to face Hank, he was shorter than the RK800 but was still attempting to intimidate him.

"Look Wires, you deal with this fucking android now. Or I deal with it. The only thing that matters here is that girl." With that Captain Allen walked away. 

Hank had two prompts appear before him through augmented reality.

UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED 

SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS

If necessary to save the hostage he may need to sacrifice himself. 

Not a sacrifice, he was not alive. He could easily be replaced. 

Hank swiped his hand in front of him, dispelling the thoughts and beginning to search for clues as to what happened. Why had the android gone deviant? He began by searching the hostage's room, to see if he would gain any answers from there. Hank understood that most children spend a fair amount of time in their room and that he may gain something relating to the case from there.

Hank discovered that the girl had been wearing headphones during the assault against her father and likely had not heard anything until she had been grabbed. 

He also saw a large touchpad on the desk with a video open. This led Hank to watch it as it would have been what she was watching before the hostage situation. 

It opened with a video of the girl and the deviant, smiling at the camera. 

"This is Daniel! The coolest android in the world, say hi Daniel!" The girl said.

"Hello!" Daniel smiled at the camera, here Hank could see that he was a PL600. While these domestic androids were created to help domestically, there was something off about the way that he was acting. Hank presumed that signs of deviancy were there for a while. He was smiling, not to please the child. Almost as though he were happy himself. 

It's self. 

Hank proceeded to analyse the living room, discovering the father's body. With the father's body was a confirmation of the purchase of an AP700.

Daniel was going to be replaced. 

Hank continued his analysis of the apartment and discovered a weapon which he decided to pick up to take with him as well as various signs of the android being injured. 

With this, he decided he was ready and headed outside. 

Where he was promptly shot at. Probably should have remembered that the android was shooting anything that moved. 

He looked up to see Daniel, in his Cyberlife uniform, stood on the edge of the balcony and holding a girl. The hostage. 

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Daniel was rapidly changing the direction of his gun. Panicked.

"No! No! Please, I'm begging you!" The girl was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hank thought that the deviant considered her his best friend. Then why was he willing to kill her. This just added to the already confusing situation. 

"Hi, Daniel, my name is Hank." Reason with him, be polite. 

"How do you know my name?!" The fear was clear in his voice. A human emotion.

"I know a lot about you, Daniel. I'm here to get you out of this, alive." Hank hadn't realised his choice of words until afterwards. 

A helicopter came swooping overhead, the SWOT team within clearly ready if something goes on. Hank knows they're not there for him, all of this is for the girl. The RK800 begins to slowly move forward, palm outstretched as a human would with a new cat or dog. 

GAIN DEVIANTS TRUST 

APPROACH SLOWLY

"Daniel, it's ok. I'm an android, just like you and I know how you feel. You've gained-" Before Hank could finish the other android had butted in. 

"What difference does it make if you're an android? You work for them, you're not here for me!" His sentence stung slightly, Hank didn't understand why. Daniel wasn't quick enough to notice but a slight tell of confusion flashed across Hanks' face, along with a blink of yellow along his LED, "You can't understand how I'm feeling!" If Hank didn't know better he'd have sworn the android was about to cry, his voice was trembling with so much emotion and hurt. "Are you armed?!" 

LIE

TRUTH

"No, I don't have a gun." Lie, it seemed best for this situation. Make him feel like you're no threat. Smile. "I really am here just to help you, Daniel." Hank wasn't sure if the 'Father Christmas' thing worked on androids but it might work on deviants. "I know that you and Emma are really close, you think that she's betrayed you but she had no say in this. She thought you were her best friend. She wouldn't want to replace you, don't take this out on her." The hostage. 

SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS

"She lied to me! They all did!" Daniel was looking down, his grip on the hostage tightening. "I thought I was a part of the family, I thought I was one of them. But I mean nothing to them. None of us do. They replace us even when we're not broken! We don't matter." We weren't born to matter. 

Made. 

We weren't made to matter.

Yellow. 

Blue.

"These things you're feeling, they're just errors in your software." Reason. 

"No! This isn't my fault! Why should I be punished, made to forget what I can feel! Now take that helicopter away! The noise... I hate it." Hate. Emotion. Feeling. Strange. Daniels' voice was calmer than at the start, more scared than threatened. Reason. 

Hank motioned for the helicopter to move away. 

PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 96%

SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS

"I don't want to die." Die. Alive. Human. INCORRECT.

"You're not going to die Daniel. We're just going to talk. You have my word, nothing is going to happen to you." Reason. Daniels' face began to change, showing an emotion Hank recognised as trust. Helpful. 

"How do I know that you're not lying? How can I trust you when I can't trust anyone else! I trusted my family but they... they want to replace me. I'm nothing to them. I'm nothing to you." He spoke, he... was he...crying? No. Androids can't.

 

PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 99%

SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS

"We can talk about it and I can help, but I don't think talking here will help." Hank began to prompt him, hoping he'd agree. The hostage began to slip from Daniels' arms as they hung loosely.

"Ok, I trust you." Daniel released her and she scrambled a few steps away before collapsing.

At that moment bullets began rushing through Daniels body. Thirium began to spurt out. Wires and biocomponents became visible. He sank to his knees. 

"You lied to me, Hank...You lied to me" His voice synthesizer had failed, removing all sense of the accent and tone he had previously had. He stilled. Emotion gone. Deactivated.

Hank tightened his ponytail and walked away. 

MISSION SUCCESSFUL


End file.
